Ron and Hermione's Wedding Day
by Theseus Stark
Summary: As the title says. This just focuses on the wedding day. Rated M for some language.


**This is not related to Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years after the War. This is a stand alone One Shot story. Ron and Hermione's wedding in HP19YAW will be completely different. I hope you enjoy. This is my first attempt at writing about Ron and Hermione. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

The morning of June 30, 2004 came out of nowhere for Ronald Weasley. The night before he had been out with his brothers and his best friend and best man Harry Potter, drinking and having a party that he would never forget. Today, he was getting married to the woman of his dreams, Hermione Granger. The day had been planned for almost a year, but with Ron super busy with working as an Auror along with Harry the date had to keep getting pushed back. Ron had finally had enough time off saved up for the wedding and two weeks for the honeymoon.

Harry was the first to wake up that morning. He fixed coffee and had Kreacher, his house elf; make breakfast for the Weasley men. "Good morning, Ron," Harry greeted his friend. "You look like shit, have some coffee and get some breakfast."

"I don't feel like eating," Ron replied while pouring a cup of coffee.

"Trust me, if you eat some eggs you will feel better," Harry insisted as he had been in this situation just two years before, when he married Ginny, Ron's sister.

"Okay, mate I'll try to eat some eggs and toast," Ron finally agreed.

The morning went by horribly fast as Ron kept putting it. While Ron and the rest of the Weasley men got dressed in their dress robes, Harry snuck off to the Burrow to see when they should all arrive. As he arrived he ran into his very pregnant wife, Ginny.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Ginny asked shocked to see her husband.

"I need to talk to mum," Harry replied in a hurry. "I was barely able to sneak off to do this."

"She's in the garden finishing up with decorations," Ginny said.

Harry kissed her and walked out to the garden. "Mum," Harry said to the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"Harry James Potter, what on Earth are you doing here?" Molly greeted angrily.

"I was wondering when you wanted us to bring the groom," Harry replied.

"In one hour," Molly said. "Now, you get back there so he doesn't try to sneak off with his brothers help."

"Right," Harry replied and then turned on the spot and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place_**

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS HARRY?" Ron yelled throughout the house.

"He left about ten minutes ago," Percy replied. "I couldn't catch him in time to find out where he was going."

"He probably ran off," George said as he walked into the room. "He was probably getting sick of Ronnikin's nerves."

"Sod off George," Ron replied. "He wouldn't do that. I'm not near as bad as he was."

"You are somewhat right there," Charlie said. "You are way worse."

"You got that right Charlie," Bill agreed.

"You guys could all just sod off you know," Ron was getting irritated. Everyone then heard a pop from the kitchen and ran down to see who it was.

"Harry, where in the world have you been?" Arthur finally spoke up.

"I went to the Burrow to ask when we need to be there," Harry replied. "We have an hour."

"Just another hour I have to be nervous," Ron said. "Great, this is just great."

"You'll be fine," Harry reassured his friend.

"Did you talk to 'Mione while you were there?" Ron asked.

"No, she was upstairs with Fleur and Angelina getting ready, I only talked to Ginny and Mum," Harry replied.

"How's Ginny feeling anyway?" Ron asked.

"She's doing fine, but if you would've waited another week we probably wouldn't have been able to attend," Harry replied. "She's getting close to burst. Your mum won't let her help with anything or even go upstairs alone."

"She better wait to have the baby until we get back from our honeymoon. Hermione would kill me if she misses that," Ron admitted.

"You're right about that," Harry laughed, as did the rest of the men.

The rest of the hour was spent talking and telling jokes. The men all grabbed a pencil and Arthur pointed his wand at it and they port keyed to the Burrow.

"Good you all made it on time," Molly greeted them. "Everyone, but Ron may enter the house. Ron, you stay out here and talk to the guests."

"Okay," Ron sighed and walked to greet guests.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the house_**

Hermione was in a beautiful white dress with diamonds and pearls embedded all around it. She was nervous about the wedding and everyone who saw her could see that. Harry walked into the sitting room first and was almost talked to the ground by his other best friend.

"Harry, is Ron here?" Hermione asked. "Does he look good? Is he nervous? Did he shower? Did he eat today?"

"Hermione, calm down," Harry interrupted the questioning. "Yes, Ron is here, he is talking to the guests. Yes, he looks fine. Yes, he is very nervous. Yes, he did shower. Yes, I forced him to eat breakfast this morning."

"I'm just so ready to get this over with, Harry," Hermione said.

"He is too," Harry replied. "He was sure you were going to call it off. He's been a wreck since yesterday morning."

"I need to see him," Hermione demanded.

"You can't," Molly said walking into the room. "I put a charm around the house that won't let you leave until three O' Clock with your dad."

"Okay," Hermione sighed and sat down in a chair.

After about thirty minutes Molly started giving out orders. "George and Angelina will be the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Percy and Audrey, then Bill and Fleur, then the Maid of Honor and Best Man will walk in, Ginny and Harry will take their places and then Harry will give the signal for the band to start playing Pachelbel's Canon. Finally Hermione and her Father will walk down the aisle. The Minister will then ask for any objections and then proceed with the ceremony, any questions?"

Every shook their heads no. "Okay, everyone line up in the order I told you and get ready," Molly said with tears rolling down her face.

"Mum, you need to go sit by dad," Ginny said with tears as well.

"Oh, you are so right my dear," Molly agreed and left the house to go sit down.

After a couple of minute, _Moonlight Sonata _by Beethoven began playing and Angelina and George started walking out the door and down the aisle and the procession went just as Molly had arranged it to. After Ron got on stage with the Minister of Magic, Harry gave the band a thumbs up and they began to play Pachelbel's Canon and everyone stood up. Then Hermione and her father appeared and tears started rolling down Ron's face as was the case for everyone in attendance.

After they reached the front of the crowd the Minister's voice asked, "Who gives up this women to be wed?"

"I do," Mr. Granger replied as he gave his daughters hand to Ron.

"You look beautiful," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"So do you," Hermione whispered back.

"Before I begin this ceremony," Minister Shacklebolt began. "I must ask if anyone gathered here has any objections as to why these two should not be wed."

After a minute of silence he continued, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of God and this company, to witness and bless the joining together of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger in Holy Matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

"Do you Ronald Weasley; choose to marry Hermione Granger on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life?"

"I do," Ron replied.

"Do you Hermione Granger; choose to marry Ronald Weasley on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life?" Kingsley asked Hermione.

"I… do," Hermione replied with a steady stream of tears rolling down her face.

"Then, if you would, please turn to face one another and join hands as you prepare to exchange your wedding vows," Kingsley said.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ron began. "I have been in love with you since we met on the train during our first year at Hogwarts. You complete my heart, body, and soul. You have always been there for me no matter what the consequences may be. I love you forever and always. I won't stop loving you until they day we are separated by death."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione began. "I have loved you for the same length of time. I could not see myself with any man. You are my other half. You complete….me. You… are…. always there when I…. need you to be there. I love you with my heart….body….and soul and I always will until I am no longer in existence."

Not a single person at the wedding had a dry eye. "Who holds the rings?" Kingsley asked and was handed the rings from Harry and Ginny. "The wedding ring is a symbol of the unbroken unity of truth now representing your married life. It was Saint Augustine who said, 'The nature of God is like a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference cannot be found.' May these rings symbolize your commitment to one another as well as the nature of God in your lives.

"Ronald, please place the ring on Hermione's finger and repeat after me. I Ronald Weasley take you Hermione Granger, as my beloved wife," Kingsley instructed.

"I, Ronald Weasley, take you Hermione Granger, as my beloved wife," Ron repeated.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you," Kingsley said.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you," Ron repeated.

"I pledge to stand beside you in good times and in the bad."

"I pledge to stand beside you in good times and in the bad," Ron said as he began to cry a little.

"I offer myself completely to you before God and these witnesses," Kingsley said.

"I offer myself completely to you before God and these witnesses," Ron repeated.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and abiding love," Kingsley said.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and abiding love," Ron repeated.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kingsley said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Ron repeated.

"Hermione, please place the ring on Ronald's finger and repeat after me," Kingsley said turning to Hermione. "I, Hermione Granger, take you Ronald Weasley, as my beloved husband."

"I, Hermione Granger, take you Ronald Weasley, as my beloved husband," Hermione repeated.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you," Kingsley said.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you," Hermione repeated.

"I pledge to stand beside you in good times and in the bad," Kingsley said.

"I pledge to stand beside you in good time and in the bad," Hermione repeated.

"I offer myself to you before God and these witnesses," Kingsley continued.

"I offer myself to you before God and these witnesses," Hermione repeated.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and abiding love," Kingsley continued.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and abiding love," Hermione repeated.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kingsley finished.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hermione repeated.

"Ronald and Hermione, inasmuch as you have consented together to enter into the holy bonds of marriage; and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings before God and this loving community of family and friends, it gives me great joy to pronounce that you are now husband and wife," Kingsley announced. "Congratulations! Ronald, you may kiss your bride."

Ron laid a passionate kiss upon Hermione. They continued kissing until the Minister cleared his throat and said, "Now, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

Cheers, applause, and tears were heard from all over as Ron and Hermione walked back down the aisle as man and wife. The rest of the night was spent partying and celebrating even after Ron and Hermione left for their honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N: I think this turned out just how I wanted. I did use a traditional christian wedding format for this. When I do the weddings in Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years After the War I will be experimenting with some Magical weddings. I would love to hear what you all thought. If there is anything you think needs fixed then leave a review and I will fix it. **

**This is a one shot. This is the only part. There will be no honeymoon unless you want to write up a follow up. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
